


Madama Butterfly

by darkoraclegirl



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: OC is dead but at the same time not dead, Will add to the tags as time goes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-18
Updated: 2016-11-18
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkoraclegirl/pseuds/darkoraclegirl
Summary: She was a singer with a promising career a head of her. Friendly, kind, and trusting. Perhaps that's why she was killed. Rosette McKnight was murdered. But why then was she found by Tony Stark outside Stark Tower not seven hours after her death, very much alive but with no memory of what happened to her. And who or what is this Madama Butterfly that seems to take over and want justice for those in need?





	

"So who is this kid?" A senior detective asked as he some officers looked over the body of a young woman who'd been murdered earlier that night.

One of the younger officers look at him with a raised brow. "She's a singer. Have you really not heard of Madama Butterfly? She's been rising through the charts for weeks now."

"A singer?" The detective asked before looking to the coroner. "Anything you can tell us?"

The coroner glanced over the body, looking at the marks on the face before turning to him. "It's interesting how she goes by the stage name Madama Butterfly and the burn on her face is in a cruel imitation of a butterfly. There appears to be some stab wounds to her stomach among other wounds. But I fear I wouldn't have a cause of death until I am able to look her over."

The detective sighed and noticed a small black butterfly coming to rest on the forehead of the victim. It had a blue spot on each wing that almost looked like eyes.

"A black butterfly. They say it is a symbol of death and misfortune. Must have been here for this poor soul." The coroner sighed.

The detective looked at the girl's eyes, noticing they appeared to be the same shade as the blue on the butterfly's wings. "Just get me all the information you can on this girl's death." He sighed before standing.

*.*

The coroner sighed as he looked down at the young woman on his table. She was only 24 years old and just beginning her career. And someone had murdered her without a care.

"What could a kind girl like you had done to earn this?" He asked her body before picking up the scalpel. He had only begun to cut away her bloody top when her eyes snapped opened.

Her blue eyes held a slight glow to them as she snapped her gaze on him and flipped them over, his scalpel against his throat. She gazed at him for a moment, her eyes locked on his.

The coroner lightly licked his lips and spoke to her. "Madama Butterfly, I am not your enemy."

Her head tilted to one side quickly, quick enough that it would have hurt a normal person. "Madama Butterfly?" Her voice held a slight and faint echo to it.

"Yes. That is you. You are Madama Butterfly." He told her.

"Explain."

"You were a singer named Rosette McKnight. But someone attacked and killed you. By rights you should be nothing more then a corpse a waiting to be taken to be buried after I was through examining you and learning what I can about your death. But instead you came back to life, returned to this world on the wings of a Death Butterfly to punish the one who killed you and bring justice to those that need it. Now you are Madama Butterfly. It is no longer just a stage name. It is who you are." The Coroner told her.

She stared at him for a moment before backing away from him and dropping the scalpel. She turned and walked over to the sink and mirror on the far side of the room.

She had shoulder length black hair that hung to down around her face making her pale skin even more pale. Her blue eyes were glowing. She had some scares along her torso. But what drew her attention the most was the mark around her eyes. A burn in the shape of a butterfly. The edges jagged as if someone had ripped or torn the edges of the wings. One could almost mistake the burn for a mask.

The Coroner came up behind her. "I will make it look like a break in. Wouldn't be the first time bodies go missing and there are some Jane and John Does I can get rid of to help sell the story. But can you tell me anything about how Rosette McKnight died?"

Madama Butterfly turned to him with confusion before shaking her head.

He sighed. "I thought it would be too easy." He then showed her to the exit. "Go. Find out what happened to Rosette and bring justice to the city."

Madama Butterfly nodded and left.

*.*

Tony would later look back at this moment and question how he'd moved so fast. But when he found a young woman laying on the ground outside his tower sweating and shivering violently looking as pale as death he jumped into action, carrying her inside and summoning his private doctor to take care of her.

When the doctor came to him and told her that she would be alright but they had found out she was declared legally dead the night before.

"She's dead? That's a dead girl in there?" He questioned.

The doctor nodded. "Her name is Rosette McKnight. Last night she was murdered and her body went missing from the morgue. But that girl in there is not only her but very much alive."

"She said anything?" Tony asked.

"The only thing she said is Madama Butterfly. Her stage name." The doctor told him. "Should I alert the police?"

Tony shook his head. "Not yet. I want to see what she does."

*.*

Tony sat across from her in the kitchen. He had fixed her a couple sandwiches and now she was poking at them. She seemed well enough to eat and strength enough to get around the penthouse. But she didn't seem to want to eat.

"Not hungry?" He asked her.

She turned her blue eyes to him. "Sorry. I thought I was."

"Hey no worry. I can always just have Happy take these to the first homeless person he finds. Hell Pepper tells me all the time I need to do more stuff like that anyway." He told her with a smile. "So, why'd you say Madama Butterfly to the doc?"

Rosette looked up at him with slight confusion. "I said my stage name to her? I'm sorry, I don't really remember much that's happened."

"What's the last thing you remember?" Tony asked her.

Rosette frowned in thought. "I was on stage, practicing for a show. When I got off I got a call from an unknown number wanting to book me for a night for a private show at a club. They asked to meet me some place, but I can't remember where. I know when I got there the door was open. I don't remember anything after crossing the threshold."

Tony nodded along as he listened to her story. "Do you know what happened to your phone?"

Rosette shook her head. "I've no idea where my phone is. I didn't even know where I was until that moment you came into the room after the doctor left me."

That made Tony frown. He went to speak but his phone went off. It was Pepper. "Bit busy at the moment Pepper." He told her.

"Tony Loki is on the ground floor and he's demanding to see you or he'll start killing everyone here if you don't get down here." Pepper whispered to him.

Tony looked to Rosette. "I'm on my way down Pepper." He then hung up. "I'm needed down stairs. Stay on this floor and if anyone asks you're here for a PA position." He then left the kitchen to get his suit.

*.*

Loki was wiping the floor with him. Clearly he'd learned some new tricks. Tricks that Tony wasn't sure just how to deal with at that moment.

"Ready to give up Man of Iron?" Loki asked.

Tony struggled back to his feet. "Nope. Never really learned how to give up."

Loki smirked at him. "Good. I look forward to breaking you."

"What?" A confused female voice asked.

Both Tony and Loki turned and found Rosette standing not far from them.

"Rose get out of here!" Tony ordered.

Loki smiled at Tony. "Rose? How nice." He taunted before running towards her with the intent to use her as a hostage.

Tony started to move towards Rosette, knowing he'd never beat Loki to her. Then something shocking happened. Just as Loki was in arms reach of her Rosette's arm snapped out and closed around his throat. Tony blinked. Her eyes were suddenly glowing blue and there was a burn like mark around her eyes of some sort.

Loki struggled in her grip. Not noticing the changes to her.

Her head tilted quickly to the side as she stared at the man who's throat she was gripping.

"Rose?" Tony called in confusion.

Her glowing blue eyes snapped to him. "My name," She said in a faint and slightly echo-y voice. "is Madama Butterfly."

Tony could only stare at her and say, "Good to know."

Madama Butterfly then turned her eyes to Loki who was now staring at her with wide eyes. He had never seen such a change in a mortal, or any race before. "What are you?" He asked in shock.

Her glowing blue eyes locked with his and Loki felt as though she could see into his every thought and memory. "I am a tool of justice for those that need me."

"What does that mean?" Loki asked her in confusion.

She gave him an amused smile. "I'm not sure." She lifted her hand and ran it through his hair. "But everything in me saids to hurt and help you. You have hurt many but have been hurt yourself." Her eyes then fell on Tony. "You need me as well."

"What?" Tony asked in confusion.

"Before I can help, I must punish this one." Madama Butterfly said before dragging Loki to the stairs.

Tony watched as she dragged the struggling Loki behind her.

"Tony, who the hell was that?" Pepper asked.

"Well, that was either Rosette McKnight, a girl that was murdered last night. Or that was Madama Butterfly." He turned to Pepper and shrugged. "I'm still trying to figure this out myself."

Just what the hell was going on? He'd found a dead girl who was very much alive outside his tower and now that same girl had just dragged off Loki to punish him before she would help both Loki and himself.

"I miss the normal days when aliens fell out of the sky and I was teamed up with a WW2 solider, a so called god of thunder, two spies, and a rage monster inside a science bro." Tony sighed.


End file.
